


Procrastination Police

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Free!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka was capable of taking care of Makoto, too.</p>
<p>For IFD 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination Police

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you can guess what game Makoto's playing!

"I thought you were studying." 

Makoto jumped. Busted. "Well, I was, I'm just taking a short break--"

Haruka welcomed himself in. "That's so loud."

Makoto guiltily looked at his laptop, making it even more obvious he wasn't studying. Haruka didn't give any warning before closing the laptop and putting it on Makoto's desk. 

"We were taking the enemy inhibitor...! Plus, I'll get a penalty for disconnecting!"

"Maybe that will teach you to study." Haruka usually wasn't that curt, but when it came to Makoto's future...

Makoto sighed, giving in to that pout Makoto could never say no to. "Yes, Haru."


End file.
